Various issues may prevent people from participating in or taking full advantage of physical support groups. Such issues may relate to the time at which the group meets not fitting the user's schedule, the location of the meeting not being convenient to the user (e.g., based on an amount of travel), the participants not being a good match for the user in terms of goals sought, progress toward goals attained, or other factors, and so on. Furthermore, existing online support groups may lack a structure or means of facilitation that approximates what the user would find in physical support groups.